Perfect
by pseudoavocado
Summary: Percy Jackson reflects back on all the moments that have led to this special day, his wedding day. One-shot


**Hi Guys! This is based on the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran and honestly when I first heard it i was like this is so cute. Snyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or lyrics**

* * *

Percy looked in the mirror as Paul helped him straighten his bow tie. He was grinning ear to ear, today was the day. Paul looked at him and smiled, "Are you ready, Percy?" Percy looked at his step-father still smiling, "Yea, I can't believe today is the day!"

Paul chuckled, he knew when he had first met Annabeth and saw the way her and Percy looked at each other that this would happen. "It's only a matter of time," Sally would say smiling mischievously at him as they watched Annabeth and Percy bicker back and forth. Six years later here they were, getting ready for their wedding.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Percy couldn't wait, maybe it was his ADHD or maybe he was just anxious to get this show on the road. He knew he loved Annabeth more than anybody in the world and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. _As long as we're together._ He thought of those words Annabeth had told him all those years ago, right before plunging into Tartarus. She was right, as usual, Percy and Annabeth would go everywhere together, fight, and conquer anything as long as they were together.

Him and Paul made their way outside the cabin they had rented in Montauk. They rented out the whole beach, beautiful waves crashed along the shore of the glistening sea. His dad seemed to be keeping it extra beautiful today just for them.

They were getting into their positions, all their family and friends from camp already seated in the rows of chairs set out on the beach. All we were waiting for was the bride.

Then he saw her.

He did everything in his power not to drool. She looked beautiful with her blond princess curls pinned up and her grey eyes shining looking straight at him. He couldn't believe he was this lucky. As she made her way to him with her arm around her dad's he could not help but think of all the moments leading up to this one moment. The good ones and the bad ones, they were all worth it if it meant he got to have her.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow_

 _Your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

He thought of his first summer at Camp Half-Blood how she had hated him at first because he was a son of Poseidon, Athena's enemy, then slowly she warmed up to him. He thought of moments in their quest, what they thought of then as an impossible task, but they completed it by working together. That's when Annabeth decided to put their parent's differences aside and become friends.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favourite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it,_

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_

He thought of the next few summers and how they gradually became best friends. Doing quests together and protecting each other at all costs. Saving Annabeth from the sirens in the Sea of Monsters, her tricking the cyclops, almost dying and then saving her again with the golden fleece. He thought of when she got captured and held up the sky, their dance at Westover Hall, the visit with Aphrodite goddess of love, and their matching grey streaks of hair, proof of when they held the sky on their shoulders.

 _Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

He then thought of the Labyrinth and how they shared their first kiss, how Annabeth thought he had died, and how jealous she was of Rachel, his mortal friend. In the end he always knew he was going to choose Annabeth, there was never another option.

He then thought of when he woke up in the Wolf House with his memory gone, only one word remained and it was 'Annabeth.'

 _We are still kids but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

His thoughts moved to their quest to Greece, their night in the stables aboard the Argo II when they got caught, he remembered Franks's face when he saw them. He thought of their last lunch in Rome, right before he and Annabeth had separated and he let her go on her solo quest, and he thought of hanging from the ledge right below Tartarus, making Nico promise to meet them on the other side as he let go.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favourite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress_

 _Looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_

He remembered Bob the Titan and Damasen, giving their lives to help him and Annabeth, he thought of Gaea and how how they had once again succeeded against all odds. He thought of the good times after with all their friends, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo when he came back with Calypso in tow. He thought of their years in New Rome, going to college and living peacefully and lastly he thought of when he proposed, right beside the lake at Camp as the sun was setting.

He saw she was just a few steps away from him and when Frederick smiled at him and gave him his daughter's hand Percy couldn't help himself, "You look perfect, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled, her eyes sparkling, "You don't look so bad yourself, Seaweed Brain."

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favourite song_

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_


End file.
